


Grease Monkey

by justgleekout



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early!Klaine, Fluff, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Mechanic Kurt Hummel, Season 2, also a little sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgleekout/pseuds/justgleekout
Summary: Blaine goes to visit Kurt at 'Hummel Tires And Lube' but he is not prepared for the sight that awaits him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 32
Kudos: 116





	Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for YEARS. Then I saw a post about this premise on tumblr and I thought fuck it! This is my moment! So I wrote it down. Please enjoy some thirsty Blaine ;)
> 
> I wanna thank my dearest beta [Esperanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanto/works) for not only correcting my mistakes but also being super supportive and kind and actually teaching me shit! <333
> 
> I also kinda made art for this fic so y'all understand my _vision_. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments <33

The doorbell rang at the Hudson-Hummel household. Blaine was standing at the front door smiling in anticipation, bowtie in place and curls neatly trapped in gel. He and Kurt were going to breadsticks tonight to celebrate their one month anniversary. All right, not the fanciest place for a date, Blaine would admit, but they wouldn’t be able to afford much better anyways. And besides, Lima didn’t really have much more to offer. 

Blaine was a bit early, so when Carole opened the door instead of his boyfriend, he wasn’t too surprised.

“Hi Carole. Is Kurt ready yet? We, eh, have a date. I’m a little early, but I thought-“ he looked inside past Carole’s shoulder to see if Kurt might be coming down the stairs already. 

“Oh, I’m sorry honey, Kurt’s still at the garage. He promised Burt to help out for a bit. I guess they’re running a little late. Why don’t you meet him there? I’m sure he’d be happy to see you,” Carole offered with a smile.

“Oh, eh, sure. I suppose I could do that,” Blaine said, with somewhat forced optimism. The idea didn’t sound as good to him as it seemed to sound to Carole. The last time Blaine had gone over to ‘Hummel Tires and Lube’ he had convinced Burt to give his son “the sex talk,” merely a week before becoming said son’s boyfriend. He and Burt were on good terms and Blaine always felt welcome in his house, but he would rather not relive the awkwardness of that moment, especially now that he had so much to lose. “Thank you Carole, have a nice evening,” he said with a small smile. 

—

“Kurt?” Blaine called out when he walked through the open garage door into the workshop. He felt awkward and out of place in the big space filled with cars, machines, and tools. He had dressed up nicely for his and Kurt’s date so he didn’t dare to touch anything in fear of getting dirty. He just stood there awkwardly shuffling from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of Kurt. A moment had passed but there was no sign of Kurt or his father. _I shouldn’t have come_ , Blaine thought. Kurt would want to go home to change first, before going on their date, surely. So Blaine was mostly there just to say an awkward hello and meet Kurt again a little later at his house, where they were supposed to meet up in the first place. He even felt a little relieved when no one answered. He started to walk away towards the exit to just wait in his car for Kurt to come home, but right when he reached the garage door he heard his name. 

“Blaine?” Kurt appeared from behind a car. “I thought we were supposed to meet at 6? Did I get the time wrong?” He looked over his shoulder at a clock hanging on the wall behind him. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.” His voice was soft and sincere.

“Oh no don’t worry about it, I was a little early so I-“ Blaine turned around to face his boyfriend and his eyes grew big when he saw Kurt. He didn’t know what he expected, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for this. 

Kurt was standing next to a shelving unit, leaning against it. He was wearing stained blue coveralls only halfway up with the sleeves tied around his waist to keep them from sagging down. He wore a tight fitting white t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. The muscles in his arms flexed as he cleaned his hands and forearms with a small towel. His hair was messy and coming out of its usual hold of hairspray. And to top it off Blaine noticed a few smudges of dark grease on Kurt’s usually porcelain smooth face. 

Blaine’s jaw dropped at the sight of him. He had never seen Kurt in any other state than perfectly put together. Not a hair out of place. Bowties, button-ups, skinny jeans, the works. He loved Kurt’s fashion sense. Of course he did. Kurt expressed himself through his clothes, so saying he did not like the way he dressed would just be another way of saying he didn’t like Kurt and that was too insane to even think about. Because boy did he like Kurt.

But there was something about this look, Kurt’s soft voice, his smooth skin and the elegant way he moved in contrast with the harsh environment of the shop, the dirt, and smell of motor oil, that made Blaine feel funny in his chest (and maybe in some other places too but he tried not to think about that right now!). Blaine felt like Kurt should look out of place here. But the opposite was true. Kurt looked downright at home in the shop and also like something straight out of Blaine’s fantasies. Kurt looked so.. traditionally masculine? Hot. He looked hot.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow when Blaine didn’t finish his sentence and just stared at him. “Are you alright?” 

“I- Yeah I eh... I’m- I...” Blaine stammered. “Hi,” he finally managed to get out. 

Kurt chuckled a bit, put the towel down on a shelf and walked towards Blaine. “What is it?” 

“I- It’s just.. you look-“ 

“Ugh, I know. I look gross. I promise I’ll change before our date. I didn’t mean for you to see me like this.” He gestured at his appearance.

“No!” Blaine practically yelled. 

Kurt looked very confused. “No?”

“I mean, no, you look good! You look great actually,” Blaine said and could feel heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Really..?” Kurt said in a judging tone. “Blaine. I am a mess...” 

“A fucking hot mess if you ask me” Blaine muttered with a seductive grin. 

Kurt snorted but his cheeks turned slightly pink at the flirty compliment “You like this?” He asked. 

“Eh, YES! God, look at you! You look like you’ve just come from a photoshoot for a car commercial.”

“You are unbelievable,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Everyday I try to put the most amazing outfits together and the one time you see me when I look positively disgusting, you can’t take your eyes off me.” 

“Kurt, you know I love the way you dress. But this? Now? God you look hot. You look so strong and rugged and sexy and...” Blaine was eying Kurt up and down while tracing his hands over Kurt’s arms. “Please, kiss me.”

“But you will get all greasy if I kiss you now,” Kurt quipped, but he put his arms loosely on Blaine’s shoulders anyways. Blaine noticed they weren’t completely grease free yet but he found he didn’t actually care about getting dirty anymore. 

“Grease me up baby,” Blaine said with a big smile on his face, putting his hands on Kurt’s waist. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, Blaine could feel the warmth of Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt chuckled a little in disbelief before leaning in, kissing Blaine softly. But, the second their lips touched a low moan emerged from Blaine’s throat. Blaine’s grip tightened on Kurt’s shirt pulling him closer.

“Oh wow, you really do like this, huh?” Kurt said breaking them apart. 

Blaine hummed appreciatively, chasing Kurt’s lips “Wasn’t that obvious?” he breathed, clutching Kurt’s shirt. “So sexy.”

Kurt looked at him questioningly at first, but when he looked into Blaine’s eyes he saw nothing but want. A dark twinkle appeared in Kurt’s eyes and he grabbed Blaine, pulling him towards a nearby car. Blaine was more than happy to be led and followed Kurt eagerly. Kurt pressed Blaine against the car. Once trapped between the car and Kurt, Blaine pressed his mouth back on Kurt’s. Pulling him as close as he could. Kurt’s weight was pressing down on him from head to toe. And Blaine couldn’t help noticing that their hips were pressed together as well. 

Kurt put his hand against Blaine’s cheek and had the other pressed against his chest. He started to move against Blaine just a little. But it was enough to shoot fire through Blaine’s entire body. His hands moved over Kurt’s sides and back pulling on his shirt. _God this feels good!_

“No making out in the shop!” A loud voice pierced the silence in the garage. 

Kurt quickly pushed himself away from Blaine. Frantically trying to straighten his t-shirt. “Dad!” He shouted indignantly. 

“Rules are rules, kiddo. If Finn’s not allowed to make out here, neither are you.” Burt said before turning to a very disheveled looking Blaine “Evening, Blaine,” he said with a smirk.

“Mr Hummel- Burt! Hello! I am so sorry, sir! I- we didn’t-“ 

Burt started laughing heartily. “Don’t worry about it kid.”

Blaine turned scarlet and gave Burt a small, but grateful smile.

“I came to tell you, you were free to go, Kurt. But it looks like you took that liberty yourself,” Burt teased.

“Right.. thanks dad. I think Blaine and I are gonna go then.” 

“Thanks for the help today, Kurt. You’re very valuable to have around at the shop.” 

The smile on Kurt’s face grew. “You’re welcome. Happy to help,” he said to his dad before he turned back to Blaine. “Come on, let's go to my place; I need to change. As much as you might like this look, I am NOT going out to dinner in coveralls, covered in grease!” He winked at Blaine, took his hand, and pulled him to Blaine’s car. 

Blaine ducked his head laughing to himself a little. “Of course.”

Once inside Blaine’s car, Blaine felt Kurt looking at him.

“What?”

“Should we talk about what happened in there?”

“I don’t know? What would you wanna talk about?”

“You having a grease monkey fetish and me grinding up on you in my dad’s shop, maybe?” 

Laughing out loud for a second Blaine cleared his throat and responded, “Ehm, I guess I just like it when you take control like that. Especially when you look like,” he gestured at Kurt’s outfit, “that. Honestly, Kurt, you look like you came from a fucking porno magazine.”

Kurt lifted his chin up a little, his cheeks turning pink again. “Hmm, good to know. I suppose I liked it too. Feels nice to be wanted like that. I guess I never really had that before. Nor did I expect anyone to ever feel like that about me.” He smiled softly at Blaine. “You don’t look half bad yourself by the way. I didn’t really have a chance to tell you yet.” 

“Thank you,” Blaine answered with a returned smile. “Let's go then, shall we?” 

“Please. I wanna get out of these clothes!” 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
